


Drippin' (Stray kids Seungmin One-Shot)

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Crack, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, seungmin smut, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: I've been writing for too many hours straight and my brain can't function in a way that I come up with a sum up that's not a spoiler of the entire thing. Sorry, maybe I'll try tomorrow :'(💖
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Drippin' (Stray kids Seungmin One-Shot)

  
  
You don't know how long you've been at that Halloween party so far. It feels like a long time though. Your last year of college should be more about studying right? But if you don't do this now then you'll never do it. That's what your bestie says. So there you are, just looking for a place to sit cause you're so exhausted after dancing for hours. But every seat is taken. Mostly by your group of friends who are passed out already. You're not even that drunk, you're just bored and tired. _'Wanna sit here?'_ A guy dressed as a baseball player asks, patting at the arm of the armchair he's sitting on. _'Sure'._ You say and he stands up. _'Hey, no, wait. I don't wanna take your sit'._ You say, pushing him back. _'Oh, okay. Thanks'._ He smiles. He doesn't look or sound drunk at all either. _'Are you new on campus?'_ You ask as you sit on the arm of the chair and he smiles again as he tilts his head. _'Yeah, this is my first year in college'._ He says. Why is he smiling so much? What's so funny? Maybe you look terrible after all that dancing. You take your phone to take a look at your reflection. _'You look fine'._ He chuckles. _'Then why are you laughin so much?'_ You whine and he tries not to laugh again. _'Cause you look cute'._ Your heart skips a beat and you blush. _'W-what are you talking about? Shut up'._ But that only makes him smile more. He looks so nice though and warm, and you're so cold cause of your Halloween costume. You end up sitting on his lap. His arms all around you as you chat about random stuff. And it just feels so natural being there, it's like you've know him since forever.

He's taking a lock of hair out of your face, your eyes fixed on his. You don't understand what you're feeling but you know for sure you want to kiss him. He smiles and leans over you a bit so you put an end to the distance left and your lips collide in a sweet kiss that lasts for a few seconds before turning into a heated one. One of his hands slowly running up and down your thigh. Your lips move to his neck where you bite him, then to his ear. _'Do you have a condom?'_ You ask, making his heart race. He nods a bit hesitant and you smile. _'Fuck me then'._ You whisper again almost in a moan. What's gotten into you? You don't remember being this horny for anyone ever before. _'What? Here?'_ He asks and you nod as you bite your lip. _'You're crazy.'_ He laughs, but he's unzipping his pants anyway.

A half smile on his face as he motions you with his head to sit on him. You look around, your friends are still passed out. Not like you'd care if they weren't at this point. He kisses you as you move your panties to a side, just enough to allow him to slip inside you. His hands grasping on your butt under your skirt so no one sees. And you just start moving. His hands climbing up now as he admires your body. You catch them as they travel and hold them against your tits then make him squeeze. A soft moan leaving your lips. You look down to see his face and kiss him right away when you find out he's looking at you too. Such a good kisser.

You notice one of your friends moving a bit and your heart beats faster. He groans against your lips as you pick up the pace. Even if you don't care that much, you better finish before your friends wake up or who knows how they'll react to this situation. It's not like you can put up with this much longer anyway. You can feel your orgasm about to burst already. His hands back on your butt, grasping tightly as he cums. He throws his head back in pleasure, biting his lip in an attempt to quiet his moans down. You catch his lips in a kiss as soon as he looks back at you, moaning on the kiss as you come.

You keep kissing until you barely can keep your eyes opened. He chuckles as he combs your hair with his fingers. _'Noona, that was fun. I have to go now, though.'_ He says and you whine as you grasp on his baseball jacket. You can tell he's smiling even if your eyes are closed. _'I'll see you soon'._ He says and you feel him standing up. If only you weren't so tired you could try and stop him from leaving. You manage to slightly open your eyes and get to see him walking away with a couple of guys. How is he going to see yo soon? He didn’t even ask for your number.

It's been a week now. Apparently none of your friends noticed anything that happened with the guy at the party. Sometimes you wonder if maybe you dreamed all of it. Anyway, it's not like you have time to think of it now. You're back at your parent's house for the weekend and you wanted to just relax but you have to work on a project with a classmate and he's about to arrive so you sigh and take a look at the mirror to fix your hair a bit. Soon enough you hear the doorbell. _'Hey Dan, come in'._ You invite him stepping into a side. _'Thanks'._ He says as he walks in. Your parents aren't home right now so you start working at the living room. It's so boring though. You can't help but drift away as Dan talks about the project. You just want to go back in time to that party and do everything again with that guy. Ah, that guy. Your cheeks turn red in a second. You don't even know his name and still can't stop thinking of him. He seemed so familiar though. Why?

 _'Y/n? Are you listening?'_ Dan asks as he shakes your shoulder lightly. But you only jump out your train of thoughts when you hear the door open and see your brother's head poking out the living room's door a moment later. _'Hey, I'm with a friend, we'll be in my room.'_ He distractedly says and your big sis instincts kick in. _'A girl friend??'_ You ask. Then a second head pokes out the door fame. _'Nope, just me'._

Your heart stops beating for what it feels like a long time as you recognize that face. it’s the guy from the party. Your brother asks you something but you can't hear him so he just scoffs and proceeds to walk across the living room to get to the kitchen. _'Seungmin, come here. What do you want to drink?'_ Your brother asks and Seungmin casually walks towards him, flashing a smile at you on his way there.

Wait... Did he called him Seungmin?? Kim Seungmin? But... This can't be THAT Seungmin. You take a look at them, he seems totally calm. Doesn’t he care at all? Didn’t he recognize you? Is this guy really your younger brother's best friend from childhood? The one that left town cause of his parents when he was 12? Could it really be him? He could, right? After all you had forgotten he existed until just now, maybe he forgot about you too.

Dan has practically given up trying to get your attention by this point and it's collecting his stuff. _'Y/n, let's work on this tomorrow.'_ He says and you simply walk him out still deep into your thoughts. You watch your brother and his friend trying to figure out if he really is who you think he is or it's just someone with the same name. _'Hey, since your friend left, you mind if we stay here?'_ Your brother asks and you nod. _'Yes, it’s fine I'll go to my room. I have to study anyway.'_ You excuse yourself. Is not like you can stay there without being a blushing mess.

You bury your face in your pillow and scream in embarrassment. Did you really fuck your brother's friend?? It doesn't even matter if he actually ends up being his childhood friend or not, it's still one of his friends after all.

Damn... You're about to cry out of confusion and embarrassment when you hear some soft knocks on your door. _'Y-yes? Come in.'_ You say and Seungmin enters your room with a piece of cake in a tiny plate. _'What are you doing here? Omg, go away.'_ You say as you blush. _'Your brother is on the phone with his actual girlfriend. I told him I'll come bring cake and say hi for the old times'._ He closes the door behind him and leaves the cake on your desk. _'What old times?'_ You ask, not looking at him and he tilts his head to a side. _'Ah, noona, you really forgot about me, huh? I'm a bit hurt.'_ You frown as you finally look at him in the eyes. _'Wait, you knew who I was?'_ You ask and he chuckles. _'Well... Yeah.'_ He says. You can't believe how chill he is right now. _'Omg, why didn't you tell me?'_ Your room's door suddenly opens and your brother stares at you two for a second. _'Dude, what are you doing? Come back to the living room, let's play or something'._ He says and Seungmin follows him out. _'I'm sorry, let's talk another time'._ He whispers and you sigh.

You don't see him around for some days which actually turns out to be a helpful thing when trying to forget about what happened. So you decide to leave it behind as something that might or not turn into a fun anecdote to tell your friends in the future. You even meet some other guy one of your friends introduces you to. Not like he can make you feel even a bit of what Seungmin made you feel that night but, at least he could distract you from overthinking about it.

You're watching a movie with this guy today and he's making you feel a bit uncomfortable with how close he's getting so when your brother barges into the room with one of his random questions you mentally thank him. _'y/n where are the chips we bought?'_ He asks. You can see Seungmin standing behind him, making your heart flutter just with his presence. You take this chance to get away from the kinda creepy guy to help your brother out but when you're back you find Seungmin talking to him. _'I think you should go.'_ He says, and the guy scoffs. _'And who are you?'_ You're going to say something but your brother speaks first. _'Seungmin, what the hell? That's my sister's guest.'_ He says and Seungmin clicks his tongue. _'He has to go.'_ you don't know what to say. What is he doing? Is he jealous or something? _'Dude, go away.'_ He keeps talking to the guy who looks at you but you really don't feel like stopping him from going so he scoffs again and walks way. _'Useless bitch, can't even control her little brother's friends.'_ He mumbles as he walks out the door. Seungmin closes it before he's entirely outside, hitting him hard on his back.

 _'What the hell was that?'_ Your brother asks as he chuckles. _'I talked to him for a bit, he was an asshole.'_ Seungmin says. _'Okay, but why do you care so much about it?'_ Your brother asks but his phone rings and he goes somewhere else to answer it. You grab Seungmin by his wrist and pull him into your room. _'Are you crazy?'_ You ask. _'No. Are you? Why would you date a guy like that?'_ He asks and you blush. _'I'm not dating him, it was just a distraction'._ You say and he clicks his tongue. _'Whatever, he was a creep and now he's gone'._ You can't argue that's true but still... _'But my brother...'_ You say. _'What?'_ He asks making you nervous. _'Don't you see? He's not stupid, he knows something is going on!'_ He scoffs. _'So? I wan't him to know.'_ You bite your lip nervously. _'But what if he hates it?'_ You ask. _'What if he does?'_ He asks in return. _'y/n?? Is Seungmin there with you?'_ Your brother asks behind your door. _'I-I think he went home...'_ You lie and Seungmin sighs. _'Ah, really? I thought we were gonna grab dinner together.'_ He says then distractedly walks away and Seungmin's phone buzzes. He shows you the notif, it's your brother asking why he left. _'I'm sorry.'_ You apologize to Seungmin. _'I still can't believe you're who you are. I mean... When did you come back? And didn't you think it was weird that we kissed and...'_ You blush at your own words. _'My god, we fucked..'_ You say, hidding your face behind your hands.

Seungmin chuckles and walks towards you to kindly push your hands aside then he guides your chin with his finger so you look at him but you avoid his eyes. _'We did. And I loved every second of it.'_ He leans over you to kiss. _'Seungminnie...'_ You call his name before shyly meeting his lips. It's so hard to run away when all you truly want to do is kissing him. _'y/n I've been crushing on you since forever, please don't push me away.'_ He says and your heart swoons. _'You really like me that much?'_ You ask as he leaves a soft kiss on your neck. _'Yes. So please, let me make you feel good again'._ He begs then pinches one of your nipples making you whimper. You nod, your hands on his head as he kisses all his way from your tits til he's kneeling down in front of your clothed pussy.

He pulls down your underwear and runs his finger over your slit before massaging your clit a bit. He licks his lips before burying his face between your folds. He starts out slowly but soon enough he's eating you out so eagerly you fall on your bed. Your legs over his shoulders now as he keeps working on you. Your clit throbbing, aching for touch, every time his tongue travels down to push in your entrance for a moment. Your fingers entangled in his hair as he shakes his head. Pulling you closer as he grasps on your thighs. And you come so hard. You can't help letting out a moan. Luckily your brother is most likely in his room with the earphones on so probably he didn't hear.

Seungmin looks up with a happy smile on his face. You chuckle as you wipe his now reddened lips and nose before kissing him. _'That was amazing.'_ You say, pecking his lips right after but your heart stops as you hear a knock on your door. _'y/n...? A-Are you okay?'_ Your brother asks shyly. _'Y-Yes.'_ You motion Seungmin to hide and he stands behind the door before you crack it open a bit to talk to your brother. Only your head poking out since you're not wearing any bottoms. _'Heyy, whats up?'_ You ask. Seungmin silently chuckles at how awkward you sound. His back against the wall as he looks up trying not to laugh. His hair so messy. He looks so fucking good. _'Why are you acting so weird? Is something going on?'_ Your brother asks. _'What? No I'm just...'_ You jump a bit startled as you feel Seungmin's hand caressing your butt down to your thigh. Your brother frowns and tries to look inside your room. _'I was changing my clothes and hit my toe with the desk!'_ You practically scream as Seungmin's hand climbs up to your heat. Your heart racing at the possibility of your brother finding out Seungmin is there. _'N-Now go away I'm not feeling very good. I'll come out later if I'm hungry'._ You push him and he walks away reluctantly.

You lock the door this time. _'You're crazy, you know that?'_ You whisper before kissing Seungmin. Your arms over his shoulders, playing with his hair as you kiss and his hands on your naked butt pulling you closer. _'But noona...'_ He calls you, his face still close to yours. _'You were so wet when I touched you'._ He smiles as you blush. _'T-That's cause...'_ He shakes his head as he smirks and kisses you again. _'Even now..'_ His hand slips down to collect your juices. _'It's still coming out. I love it.'_ He says as he rubs your clit. You can feel your cheeks burning red. But he's right. That's the effect he has on you ever since that day at the party.

He spanks your butt once with his free hand, making you gasp. _'Seungminnie...'_ You whine and he smirks. _'Yes?'_ He leaves a kiss on your cheek and then your neck. You start palming him, but he's so hard already. _'Please...'_ You beg as you feel your orgasm aproaching just with his touch and he takes his hand away from you, licking your arousal from his fingers. You blush and slap his hand lightly. _'Stoop'_. You say, making him chuckle. _'But you taste so good.'_ He says. _'I just wanna eat you out again'._ You bite your lips hearing his words but you're aching to feel him inside you. _'You can do that later, baby.'_ You kiss him before turning your back at him and leaning over your desk. A half smile draws on his face as you shyly look at him while wiggling your butt. _'I feel like you're trying to tell me something'._ He says, making you blush. You stand normally again and he chuckles. _'Ahh, noona. So cute'._ He says as he comes closer to hug you. _'Sorry, I got a bit nervous'._ He confesses. _'You're an idiot'._ You pout and he chuckles again. _'What you did was so perfect my mind really just went blank. I'm so sorry noona. I didn't know what to do for a second.'_ He says and you pout even bigger. _'You just had to fuck me, silly.'_ He smiles at how cute you sound. _'Right.'_ He pecks your cheek. _'I understand.'_ His hand climbs up your chest to play with your boobs as he kisses you. Your hands are busy unzipping his pants. His underwear soaked in precum. You look at him and smirk. _'Who's the one drippin’ now, huh?'_ You ask and he scoffs as he smiles. _'Shut up'._ He pecks your cheek then flips you around, pushing you against the desk again.

You're barely trying to keep your moans down as Seungmin pounds into you and he couldn't care less either. In fact, he wants everyone to hear how good he's making you feel. But your parents are out and so far, your brother hasn't come to your door yet to ask what's going on again.

Seungmin is delighted at the view of his dick going in and out of you and for you, he's hitting all the right places from that position. But you're about to come and you want to see his face so you reach for his hands and he slows down a bit. _'Wanna change?'_ He asks and you nod.

You lie down on your bed and he follows, placing himself between your legs. You kiss as he slips inside you then you hear some steps outside and you stop for a second. Your heart beats faster again as you wait for the steps to walk away but Seungmin starts moving without a warning. He really doesn't care and honestly, getting caught turns you on as much as it does him.

He's bitting on your neck as he pounds into you and you press him against your body. You want him closer even if it's impossible for you to be. Your orgasm is about to burst so you bite your lip and wait for the wave of pleasure that arrives a second later. He softly groans in your ear as he releases and his thrusts become erratic but he doesn't stop until you have milked him completely.

You kiss him. Your legs over his so he won't pull out just yet. He smiles on the kiss and rests his body a bit on yours. Why won't your heart stop beating like this for him? Is like there's an army of butterflies in your stomach everytime his lips touch yours. Is this guy really just Kim Seungmin? The last memory you had from him was about a little fight he had with your brother when they were 12. And the both of them were crying.

 _'Noona.'_ He calls you, bringing you back from your memories. _'What are you thinking about?'_ He pecks your cheek. _'Ah... Just.. I can't believe you're that little kid who used to play with my brother years ago...'_ He chuckles. _'Little kid. I'm only three years younger than you'._ He says and you chuckle too. _'Yeah, well it seemed like a lot back then.'_ You kiss him, and as you do, you see your brother stepping on your balcony and peeking through the window. _'OH MY GOD.'_ He exclaims as he knocks on the window. _'LET ME IN RIGHT NOW. I'M GONNA KILL HIM'._

Seungmin practically falls off the bed as he puts his boxers on and you stand up with your bed sheets as your only clothes. _'Sungie, calm down.'_ You tell him. But he's only focused on opening that window. _'y/n let me in!'_ He asks once again. _'I won't til you calm down'._ You say and he huffs, hitting the wall lightly. Seungmin chuckles. _'Why does he act as your older brother?'_ He asks and you can't help a smile. _'I don't know but it's kind of cute'._ You turn around again to face your brother. _'Okay, Jisung wait a minute, I'm gonna put on some clothes okay?'_ You mentioning the fact you need to put on clothes cause his friend took them off you seems to bother him but you can't help but smile as you close the curtains.

This is exactly what you were afraid of but suddenly it doesn't matter at all and all you want to do is laugh at such scenario.

 _'Okay, did you calm down?'_ You ask your brother before letting him in and he nods but he seems pretty pissed still. You open the window anyway and he steps in. _'Dude, what the fuck? You still have a crush on my sister?'_ He asks as he pushes Seungmin. You step betwen the two of them. _'Jisung.'_ You call his name and he huffs again. _'What? And what about you? You liked Seungmin when we were kids?'_ He asks and you blush. _'Of course not.'_ You say and Seungmin chuckles. _'Noona, can you stop hurting me like this?'_ He says and Jisung looks at him. _'Omg, gross, don't call her like that, she's MY noona'._ He says. _'Well, technically she's mine too'._ You roll your eyes. _'Okay, stop.'_ You say pushing your brother a bit further from Seungmin. _'Look, I know this is weird but we met at a party and I didn't know who he was but I felt safe with him and we chat for a long time and then we kissed and...'_ _'We danced'_ Seungmin says, finishing your sentence. _'Y-Yes, we danced and I tried to forget about him but then he appeared at home...'_ Your brother sighs. _'Do you love her?'_ He asks Seungmin out of nowhere, making you both blush. _'J-Jisung... Don't..'_ Omg, don't ask him that, what is he thinking? _'I'm talking to him.'_ He tells you and Seungmin looks at you before looking at your brother again. _'Yes'._ He says, making your heart skip a beat. Jisung huffs. _'Okay, whatever, just.. I don't wanna hear you fucking ever again. I'm gonna be traumatized for a while as it is'._ He says as he unlocks the door to leave your room.

You walk towards Seungmin, both of you still blushing. _'You really meant that?'_ You ask and he nods as he caress your face. _'The minute you sat on my lap at that party I knew'_. He says, making your heart swoon. _'Well, that’s kinda perferct cause... I don't know what spell you put on me that night but I'm pretty sure I love you too.'_


End file.
